Unsustainable
by FreakingZebra
Summary: "The war ended today. Consequently, so did the world." With no fuels, medicines food or homes, the nations left behind have to pick up the pieces from their broken world and create a new one. Based off the song by Muse. USUK.


**Hello! This story is based off the song Unsustainable by Muse - you should check it out! This story will be mutli chaptered, and will consist of UsUk mainly, with Spamano, GerIta, Poliet, and Franada thrown in there along the way! In case it's unclear, the story is based on the idea of the world ending due to fossil fuel shortage and sea levels etc. and the nations having to build a new world. Hope you enjoy the chapter, I should hopefully update soon! **

* * *

_All natural and technological_

_Processes proceed in such_

_a way that the availability of the_

_remaining energy decreases_

_- Usustainable, Muse. _

* * *

The war ended today.

Consequently, so did the world.

No one meant it to happen. No one really believed it would - or rather people choose to ignore the facts thrown at us and try to pretend it couldn't happen.

But there was only so long you could pretend.

_It began with the sudden decrease in fossil fuels. Everyone had known it was going to happen at some point, and while some countries really had tried to find new ways of harnessing energy through wind and hydropower, no countries had enough to support all their people. Fights broke out, people became desperate. Children and families were becoming ill and injured with the riots and lack of hospitals they could reach. We as nations tried everything we could to fix something, but so many nations couldn't handle it any more. You'd find some sat under tables, sobbing endlessly deaf to all the sounds of help from around them - wishing this never ending hell to be over. I wish I'd helped them then, but all I did was walk by with a sad smile on my face._

_I even ignored Arthur._

_Most of the nations were wanting to sort it our over a calm discussion. As Germany had pointed out, this was a fight against nature and in order to win it we had to work together. But there was something that stopped from that then. I wasn't going to let America fall so easily, I knew there was no way we could settle on a agreement to where the remaining fuel was sent to._

_Though I did forget that there might be other ways to find energy instead._

_I wasn't alone in my thoughts. Russia, and surprisingly China wanted more of the energy than everyone else - with China relying heavily on the work in factories that needed huge amounts of energy to run it was hardly surprising. And Russia wanted, like me and China, just what was best for his people._

_So we went to war._

_No one would join us. Not even England would help me out, he just wanted peace and a way out of this without us trying to kill each other. He couldn't deal with it anymore, he was cracking - as was France and Japan - he hated war. So long had he been fighting all through his life, and when he finally thought the human race had evolved above the ideas of war, I had to ruin it for him._

_Russia bombed the smaller nations first. I guess he figured, like me, that the less countries there were left, the less fuel would have to be shared. It was stupid really, and don't ever think Russia or China wanted to be at war. But once their bosses had made it clear there was nothing we could've done. Latvia was one of the first to go, then so did the rest of the Baltic nations. Portugal went after that - and that hit England badly, real bad._

_I took down Switzerland, Norway, The Netherlands and Cuba. I've not seen Canada since. Half the world was dead, dying or gone mad. Our world was falling apart and no one wanted to drop down their weapons._

_Then, like Germany had warned us all along, nature attacked from a different angle._

_The floods came in 2062. While we were so immersed in blowing the brains out of each other, we'd all forgotten about anything to do with the sea levels rising. The floods came earlier than expected too, I suppose in the end our fighting brought that upon us. New Zealand was one of the first to be lost, along with little Seychelles and Sealand. Parts of their countries still stood above the waters, but they and their people had been lost._

_That's when the USA surrendered._

_It wasn't pretty, but we didn't want the fuels or world power anymore. We wanted to survive. Seven of our states had gone down already and we couldn't lose anymore. I was becoming so weak, every night nightmares plagued me and pain coursed through my body. I didn't dare think how the other countries were, the ones I'd half destroyed. _

_How Arthur was._

_It's a year now since we surrendered, Russia and China became allies but fell soon after I did. We made peace at long last, though what peace we were given was little. Each nation tried their best to save their people. Most are still alive, from what I heard. But we're scattered, lost from each other - alone. My country had done well to survive the floods, we were a proud a large nation and flood defences were set up quickly. Other countries, I'm not so sure. Russia had bombed London and the Thames barrier, so England lost his method of protection from the floods a few years ago. Last I heard London and Britain's main cities save a few were submerged in water._

_The fight over fuels was all forgotten now. Electricity had failed in most places, and people were building shelters from the rubble that remained of the bombing. One of the other countries might've said it was like living in the dark ages again, but I wouldn't know. We were building a new world now, out of the old. New nations were bound to turn up, and as much as it was exciting, it was damn scary too._

_But first, I had to go to England._

This is where you find me now. I'm sat by the shores of France, miles off the coast of where I was meant to be. A freak storm had pulled in and the boat I'd used had completely been thrown off course. Somewhere along the way I'd been knocked unconscious and the next think I knew I woke up here, in warm dry clothes in a small office looking out on coast of France. Or rather, what part of it was left above water.

France looks at me, and I'm not quite sure whether he's angry at me for everything that happened, or if he's glad to see me. Germany, Italy (both of them), Spain, Austria and Hungary are all stood behind him, but none of them dare to even look at me.

"You tried to reach England." he said as a matter of fact. I looked away bitterly, my eyes burning up with tears threatening to spill over. "There's nothing you could've done, we've tried as you did." France continued in a softer tone of voice. I heard him sit down next to me, but I didn't meet his gaze, turning towards the window and staring at the horizon where England was.

"I didn't...I never wanted to kill anyone." I muttered back, letting the tears fall from my cheeks and splash upon the pair of old jeans I was wearing. "I didn't want war! I didn't want any of this! You think I wanted to kill my friends?!" I cried angrily, standing up from my chair and glaring round at the nations who just stood there, hanging their heads. "Do you?" I whispered quieter, my voice sounding like that of a lost and confused child. Italy shook his head, looking at me, or at least where he thought I was.

"We don't hate you America, we're all together now. And don't worry, England will be with us soon too." Italy said gently, smiling distantly. I looked into his eyes and he didn't look back, his eyes glassed over and unseeing. I felt my heart shatter. France shook his head, standing up and placing a hand on him shoulder.

"No America, I am glad you're here. If we are to die I would much rather it be all together than not. The war that was is now behind us, now we are friends." France said with a sad smile gracing his lips, before doing something rather unexpected.

He hugged me. I was stunned at first, scared even a bit. But I realised then that France here and Italy who was blind didn't want revenge - no one did. They wanted friends.

So I hugged him back.

Just then, as France pulled away, Poland ran into the room.

"France! It's England, he's here! Though you should probably bring a first aid kit." the nation warned. I felt my breath hitch in my throat. Arthur was alive...but injured. Nevertheless, I ran out the office with the others, happy that he was here with us.

With me.

**SO I may update soonish, hopefully! Not sure though, review and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading and see you all soon! **


End file.
